Forbidden Love
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Medieval AU. A twist in a fairytale. Felicity is a princess being forced into betrothal by her father and Oliver is a prince turned beast because of his own faults. What happens when a certain princess stumbles upon the lair of the beast?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading other Olicity fanfics and this idea suddenly sprang to mind when I was reading so I'm seeing how it goes. Let me know if you like it or not. **

She ran though the courtyard towards her favourite hiding spot, far behind her she could hear her mother's voice calling her back but why on earth would she want to do that. It had been a normal day for her, she had been in her room drawing a bird perched on the tree outside her window when her mother came walking in and told her about her father's plans on getting her betrothed to some prince from another kingdom. She was _not _marrying some loser prince, no matter how damn rich or charming he was, just to unite their kingdoms.

"Felicity! You can't run away from your duty as Princess of this Kingdom!" the queen shouted.

Keeping a firm grasp of her floor-length gown in her left hand as she hurried along, Felicity headed towards the forest that no one knew to navigate, her on the other hand did. Dodging and weaving in between trees, she eventually found her way through to the other side into her favourite spot where no one, apart from her bodyguard John Diggle, knew existed. Reducing her pace to a walk, she took the time to appreciate nature at its finest. The meadow stretched further than the eye can see; different coloured flowers grew everywhere; wild horses used this meadow to graze in so she could look forward to meeting different wandering souls every time she came here. In front of her stood a giant oak tree with trees shooting off in different places, Felicity enjoyed climbing up to the one of the tallest branches and beholding the kingdom in all its glory but unfortunately _it wasn't a princess thing to do _her mother kept constantly reminding her every time she attempted to climb a tree within the garden. Pulling out her sketch book, Felicity sat down with her back against the tree and proceeded to sketch a mare and it's colt. Even though she didn't like to brag, she had an art at drawing and painting but she wouldn't share her talents with another soul apart from the one she trusted her life with.

"You know you can't keep running off when no one's watching right, you could be running straight into danger" John Diggle's voice snapped her out of her stream of thoughts, turning to find him taking a seat beside her and pulling out an apple. John Diggle was her personal bodyguard, or as she liked to call him 'Her Knight in Shining Armour', who was the only person she trusted within the entire kingdom and was her best friend. He was basically like a brother to her; she would listen to him when necessary so he wouldn't get into trouble and when they had nothing else do to he had taught her the basics of self-defence along with basic survival 101 in case she ever ran into any trouble and he wasn't there to protect her. About a month into the training, she was able to get him on his back and he thought she was ready to be given a weapon in case she needed something to defend herself with.

"Yeah I know, it's just that I don't want to marry someone that a.) I don't know and b.) I don't love" Felicity sighed. She loved to read stories about a princess and her charming prince sweeping her off her feet, falling in love with the idea of living her dream like that but unfortunately she couldn't. It was tradition for the princess of the kingdom to marry a prince of the same class and unite their kingdoms for all to see.

"Yeah that part really does such, I've got to admit…so you going to show me your latest masterpiece or what?" motioning to the pad in her hands that she had pulled up against her chest.

"It's of the mare and her foal over there"

"Felicity this is incredible, you really should share your skills with your mother and father, they'd be proud"

"No they wouldn't, besides they're too busy controlling my life to ever notice" leaning her head back against the bark of the tree.

"Come on it's getting darker; let's get you back to the kingdom" Digg said, rising to his feet and offering her a hand up.

* * *

"Felicity! Where have you been? Thank you John" Queen Clarisse yattered on, making her daughter roll her eyes, making Digg huff in amusement then smile at the Queen, bowing and offering Felicity his arm to escort her back up to her room.

"I might as well just live up here since I spend so much time up here" Felicity thought out loud while moving on to sit on her bed. To be honest she rather liked spending a majority in her room. Her entire room was coloured gold, mostly because of her hair colour, her double bed sat in the middle of the space with a curtain running around the top edges. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was decorated with candles that she was always afraid was going set her room on fire. A double seated couch sat beside an armchair near the fireplace that she used when it was cold outside. The windows were lined with golden curtains that were decorated with a floral pattern, they framed her window seat that Felicity loved to sit on and observe the life outside from. Sometimes she fell asleep there and she would wake up without a crick in her neck or an achy body part, mostly her legs or arms.

"Goodnight Felicity, see you in the morning at breakfast" wrapping her up in an embrace that only he could pull off.

"Goodnight Digg" hugging him almost as tightly.

"Don't forget that your mother and father are going on a picnic and they wish for you to attend too"

"How could I forget with mother's constant reminders every five minutes?"

"Just so you've actually remembered and not let it come in one ear and out the other"

"Damn you John for knowing me so well" earning a laugh and another 'it's my job' speech out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Why couldn't people just leave him be?

Just because he wasn't exactly like everyone else doesn't mean you have to send knights to kill him.

Laying his scaly head down, Oliver thought about what his life used to be like. He used to be one of the richest and most charming princes around then somehow it had just disappeared before his very eyes, turning him into a deadly, fire-breathing dragon.

It had been around a year now where he had lost his life as a normal human being. So now everyday he could look forward to another knight coming into his cave and thinking that he could kill him.

His mother had tried to get him to marry a princess and settle down, uniting the kingdoms but honestly who could ever even begin to love a dragon as hideous as him.

To turn back into his old self again, somebody would have to see something inside of him and not be discouraged by the outside.

"I am here to kill you beast!" yet another knight yelled, running into the cave with his sword held high and his horse legging it the other way, smart idea.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver unleashed an ear-splitting roar that scared him senseless, getting him to sprint back the way he'd came with a broken wrist, from where he'd thrown himself to the ground, to his chest and forgetting his sword altogether.

"Coward" Oliver thought to himself.

Nobody, absolutely nobody could brave him to stick around. Is this what his life had come to?

Being completely solitary because of his own stupidity and selfishness that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Wasn't there _someone, anyone _who was different from the others? This thought swirled around in his head for the remainder of the day, as Oliver stepped back into the shadows once more where nobody would see him.

_One of the advantages about being a big, dark green dragon _he thought as he curled up and fell asleep, since he had nothing better to do.

* * *

"You ready to go Felicity?" John asked.

Felicity had risen a few hours ago to get dressed.

Today, she wore one of her favourite dresses; a dark purple dress with an inner pink lining along with her black boots hiding under her dress, they went halfway up her legs.

She had been awake for a while now, just looking out of her window at the tree below. A mother bird had been teaching her chicks how to fly and she just couldn't stop watching at the family being together and the parents not flying off 24/7 doing other stuff.

"Yes I'm ready" he offered his arm and escorted her down to the front of their castle where her parents awaited her.

Felicity could always look forward to an outing with the horses because her favourite horse to ride was a majestic black stallion she had named Shadow.

Mounting him with Digg's help, she waited for him to mount his noble steed before setting off. They had rules for whenever they went out, as long as she was with Digg or another knight and of course stayed on the track, she could do whatever.

It was a secret only her and Digg knew about but whenever they went out she always had her dagger in her boot.

They were heading to a suitable destination to have their lunch.

Her parents were walking side-by-side with guards at every direction of them. Digg must've seen that look of boredom, which only he knows, because seconds later they were engaging in a game of 'I Spy'.

They finally reached the perfect place for their picnic and she and Digg ate their lunch beneath the shade of a birch tree.

* * *

A twig snapping caught everyone's attention as they all halted their horses, looking for the source of the noise.

Just when Felicity thought it was just a creature of the forest, out of the bushes came hollering a load of men. The knights sheathed their swords and defended the King and Queen while fending off the attackers.

Digg kept looking around them, probably searching for any trying to capture the princess but was forced to backup one of the knights as he was losing his mini battle.

Shadow reared when one of the attackers tried to single her out, he must've sensed her nervousness. Taking off towards the forest in the opposite direction from John and her parents, Felicity held onto the saddle to stop herself from falling.

One of the advantages from taking riding lessons from Digg when she was younger was that he taught her what to do if something went wrong, something knights didn't normally teach to princesses because that was the knight's job.

Her first mistake was not looking at the path ahead because the next moment she's taking a branch to the head, knocking her completely out of the saddle but not fazing Shadow in the slightest as he didn't stop.

Groaning, she reached her hand up to her forehead and upon feeling a wet substance on her forehead, pulled her hand down to her line of sight to see blood soaking the tops of her fingers.

"Dammit" Felicity cursed.

Looking up she registered her surroundings, it looked like a forest _gee well done genius _she scoffed at her analysis.

Summoning all her strength, that hadn't been used to cling onto the saddle, she had left Felicity managed to push her body up to her feet, leaning heavily on the trunk of a tree nearby for support. Her left side felt sore but she was just going to have to ignore that because she had more pressing issues to worry about.

From how long she spent galloping off, it looked like she was quite deep in the forest so she was quite far away from Digg and the others.

Great, just brilliant. Now what?

Scanning the area, Felicity decided to follow the way Shadow had gone, maybe she would find him again but that possibility was quite low.

Oh well he could've gone in the direction of the castle. She's been living in these forests for two decades now, she'd find somewhere that she recognised probably the meadow and work her way home from there.

On taking only a few steps, her left ankle felt even sorer than the rest of her, did she bruise it?

* * *

Continuing to walk through the trees, Felicity finally came across a cave.

She didn't really have a choice in the matter so she entered. A shiver coursed up her spine when she entered, figuring it was from the cold she proceeded.

Felicity was exploring the cave when shouts came from behind her, thinking it was from the guards she went back to the mouth of the cave but it wasn't any of her guards. It was the men who attacked her.

Not having a chance to run, the men saw her and one of them hopped down from his horse.

"Well, well, well what do we have here…it's the princess, aren't you far from home little one" he teased, while the others jumped down and grasped her arms.

"Let me go!" Felicity exclaimed, wriggling around in their holds, trying to escape.

She could see he was about to respond, probably with something snarky, when an almighty roar sounded from behind her. Rendering them all frozen on the spot, staring off into the darkness to see where the roar came from.

* * *

Oliver was trying to fall asleep when a voice sounded through the cave, a tone that he didn't like. Seeing a woman being manhandled by a bunch of douche bags sent a flare of anger through him. Instantly butting him, he could see the panic he was causing in the men but the woman, who looked like a princess, didn't seem to notice.

Was she different?

"What are you doing in my cave!?" the chilling voice sounded again, very angry. Two blue eyes appeared through the dark, causing them all to jump back in fear.

"Who…what are you?" the leader questioned. The creature didn't seem pleased with his answer.

"I'm your worst nightmare" he growled, sending her hairs on end.

The men didn't need another answer; they ran from the cave as fast as their legs would carry them.

However, Felicity didn't move she found herself staring into those two blue eyes.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" his voice didn't seem as menacing, this time almost soft and caring.

"Those dollop heads attacked me and my knights, my horse bolted and I fell off and now I'm lost…how far from the Verdant am I?" Felicity asked timidly, weariness soaking her answer.

"Too far to walk at night, not to mention too dangerous as well…rest here for the night and you can set off in the morning, come on" he said.

He led her to his usual place where he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird, she knew she should be afraid of him but she wasn't at all. At one point he had stepped into a ray of light and she saw properly what he was. He was a giant, dark green, fire-breathing _dragon_. Yet she wasn't afraid at all? Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. Imagine what her parents or even Digg would say if they knew what she was doing. Pfft her parents wouldn't care; all they seem to care about is marrying her off to the next bachelor. Out of everyone at her home, Digg was the only person who seems to truly care about her.

"What's the face about?" the dragon called out, getting her attention back on him again.

"What face?"

"That face" he clarified, nodding at her.

"You wouldn't care" curling herself up into a tight ball, she moved back until her back hit the wall behind her. Why was he bothering himself over something that didn't even concern him in the slightest?

"Try me"

"Fine…you know Verdant" when he made a noise of agreement she continued, "well the King and Queen are my mother and father"

"That explains why those men were trying to kidnap but it doesn't explain the face" he encouraged her to explain further.

"Basically I've come of age to marry and they're trying to marry me off to some wealthy prince to unite the kingdoms…but I don't want to spend the rest of my life married to some stuck-up douche bag, whose just going to probably going to confine me within the walls of the castle"

"Ah…so you're the princess everyone's been talking about, Princess Felicity, the one that they can't control and is always running off"

"Hey if I have to run off to get _some _feeling of freedom then I'll do it…besides no one actually _cares _about me anyways, only my personal bodyguard, John…he's like an older brother to me"

"So you're close to _him_ but not to your parents"

"Yes pretty much that"

"I can relate to that"

"Really?" her head rose slightly.

"I wasn't a dragon all my life…" Oliver started, he wasn't quite sure why he was sharing his personal story with her but she seemed like someone who didn't judge his book by its cover but instead by listening to what he had to say. "…before I was a prince, have you ever heard of Starling?"

"Yeah Digg used to tell me stories before I went to bed, apparently something happened to the son of the King and nobody saw him"

"Well it's true and you're looking at him right now"

"_You're_ Prince Oliver?"  
"Why does that surprise you?" his voice rising and his blood beginning to boil. Didn't she believe him?

"No it's not that, it's just that if you're the prince of Starling…then what are you doing here? Maybe someone will help you turn back"

"Oh…well I think it's too late for that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was out riding with my knights and I found this cave that we're currently in right now and we separated to search through and see what was here and two knights accompanied me, I found an old crevice in the wall and decided to check it out without my knights knowledge of the decision and I ran into an old woman, she asked me these questions and I mustn't of chosen wisely because she said that I was unfit to wear the crown and must be taught a lesson, so next thing I know I black out and wake up like this and all the knights thought I was eaten by the beast and run back to the castle to tell my mother and father the news…now that I think back to it, she was true in what she spoke, I wasn't fit to wear the crown. The last thing she said to me before everything happened was that to change to my true form, I had to prove what was pure in my heart…but you must not care about any of what I speak to you, you're a princess with everything at your disposal" Oliver laid his head down upon the ground, close to wear she sat curled tightly up into a ball.

"You would think such a thing wouldn't you. The truth is; I do not have everything I desire. My mother and father barely allow me to do such things that I wish to do. If I admit something to you, will you promise not to tell another soul?" the fact that she was entrusting him with such sentimental value, to her, caught him in a way it didn't expect.

"I promise, besides it's not like I can tell another soul this information…no one rarely ventures this deep into my cave, you are the only one I have allowed to come so far to be truthful with you" weirdly, it was kind of easy talking to this princess. He shouldn't get used to it though; soon she will probably be safe at home in her castle and not think another thought about him again.

"My personal bodyguard John Diggle, who I have mentioned, has been teaching me how to defend myself in case of separation from him and the knights. In case I have to fend for myself" this knowledge she was bestowing upon him, actually shocked him. But a question still lingered in his mind.

"If this information is secret to others then why do you wish to tell it to me?"

"Because I feel that I can trust you, I mean you did save me from those men earlier didn't you, so yes I trust you with this information"

"Perhaps you need more lessons to begin to lay down your cover in any possible separations like this in the future"

"May I ask you something, Prince Oliver?" the use of his true name felt almost foreign to his ears, it has been five years since somebody has called him that.

"Pray, what is your question?" he was generally curious at what her question happened to be. The only questions he had received in the past were ones such as; 'Why don't you come out so I may slay you now beast, end your miserable existence?' and 'Why don't you let me end you quickly?' questions as such these made his blood boil and his temper heighten.

"What is it like out here all on your lonesome, sure it must be lonely?" that question he had never expected himself to be answering. Thinking for a moment or two, he thought what was in this princess' heart? Talking to a monster like him should be quite a fearful subject to encounter but when he looked upon her face, he saw no trace of fear just curiosity lingering in her features.

"It is lonely, I do admit…compared to that of my other life, it is empty. I have no soul to talk to or keep me company on nights such as these, every person that has entered this cave has either lost their life or ran in fear and never looked back, which intrigues me princess…why do you not tremble before me? Don't I scare you?" she looked up at him in surprise at his question.

"No I am not scared of you, to be honest with you…you _intrigue _me, I mean it is true I have not met any soul quite like you before so where others would see fear, I see uniqueness and it is something that you should embrace because there aren't a lot like you in this world so in a way, you are living your own fantasy and you are in control of what happens to it…but this is just what I see, I do not know of your own opinion of yourself"

"I do not have the same view as you, I consider myself to be damaged and broken beyond repair…few have yet to see me and I intend to keep it like that. You see when people see me they assume I am a beast there to kill them and destroy their village but in truth, I am just trying to find myself in all of this mess"

"See you are not broken or damaged…you are only lost and trying to find your way out of this maze"

"Pray you have a very open mind. Where, in others, I see hatred towards my very existence and in you I see someone willing to accept me"

"Sometimes in life, all you have to do is shine a different light onto your situation and you will find your way"

"Thank you" the words escaped before he could do anything to stop them.

"For what?"

"Everything"

"Well I should be thanking you not the other way around"

"It is getting late and we both should be getting to bed now, come closer so I may be able to keep you warm during the night"

She surprised him with two things. One, she came to lean against his chest without a hint of hesitation and two; a smile was gracing her features.

"What's the smile for?"

"It's funny you, and others, say that there is no heart inside of you but all I have seen since my arrival here is kindness" her admission made a smile creep onto his face before he lowered his head.

Felicity was currently huddled closely to the side of his stomach, near the joint of his wing. Curling his head round so his head rested near where her body lay, Oliver didn't close his eyes.

Instead laid there admiring beauty at its finest.

Never in all his life, had he met such a rare and unique person as Felicity. Sometimes he believed that some women in life are too good to be true but meeting Felicity and learning about her, she was true and the thought of her being sold off to some prince of another kingdom, who would just lock her up in the castle, honestly sent chills through his body. Oliver could already tell that Felicity's soul longed to be free.

She didn't liked being confined to one place, she wanted to be out there in the world, exploring new places and seeing new things.

It was shocking that he had just met her yet he felt like he already knew her. Something that he didn't want to tell her was that in the life before he was such an arrogant ass, it hurt just thinking back to what he was like.

Maybe this _was _what he needed to make a step in the right direction instead of the complete opposite one. To be entirely honest with himself, he didn't want Felicity to leave. He wanted her to stay there with him but he knew that was selfish on his part but could you blame him?

That night, Oliver got little to no sleep since he spent a good majority of it making sure that Felicity was safe.

* * *

In the morning she had ended up tucked in under his wing and her head rested on his neck from where it curled round and round his wing.

Well that was definitely the most interesting place she had spent the night. So now here she lay, cuddled up close to the body of a sleeping dragon. Taking a moment just to look at him, she saw just how lonely he was all the way out here.

Suddenly the sound of men yelling echoed through the cave. She must've made a noise because the next thing she knew, Oliver was awake and searching for the threat.

"What now?" she awaited his instructions just like she did with Digg.

"I'm going to put you somewhere safe; _away _from the knights…do you still trust me?"

"Yes" she answered, again without hesitation.

Lowering his head just in front of where she now stood, he motioned for her to mount it and she obeyed him. Gently lifting her to a quite high up ledge that was completely masked by shadows, Oliver told her to stay quiet until he came back for her.

Hunching herself into the corner, Felicity waited for his voice to tell it was safe to come out.

Shifting into the shadows, Oliver saw several knights standing near the entrance with their swords unsheathed in front them.

"Why are you in my cave?" he slipped back into defensive mode, especially protective of the woman hidden in the far shadows of his cave.

"To prove ourselves to our King and Queen!" one of the knights shouted out, searching for him.

"I have no business with any of you! Leave now, or face the consequences!" he warned.

"We do not care for your petty consequences…we are here to slay you _beast_"

Oliver hated that name. It made his anger rise inside him like a volcano ready to burst and because his protective level was at an all-time high, he couldn't prevent himself for his actions.

"Do not say I have not warned you" he snarled before releasing hell on those before him.

The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, showering sparks over the men like a fountain. Plumes of black grey smoke wound itself around its targets like a great hungry serpent, devouring everything in its path. Choking clouds of noxious smoke floated to the ground like great dirty flakes of snow, it was a blanket that covered the ground before disappearing like it had never been there.

The men's screams were subdued by the clouds of smoke.

It used to haunt him when he was forced to commit murder but right now, he didn't care in the slightest since his main attention was concentrated on protecting his-_the _princess still hiding deeper in his cave.

When he was positive that no one else would make an appearance too, he returned to where he had asked Felicity to hide.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked

Raising his head to the mini cave in the air he saw how much she was trembling.

"O-Oliver?" she stuttered out, looking up from her knees "oh thank God…you're alright"

That made his freeze. She was shaking because of him? Because she thought he might be wounded by petty knights?

"I'm alright…are you?" upon her frantic nodding, he motioned for her to once again mount his head. "Felicity? I think it may be time for you to head home now"

"Pardon? No, I don't want to go back there…all they will do is confine me to my room"

"I do not think it is safe here for you…knights constantly come here in order to have their go at my head but they will not hesitate to steal you away if they think you are of great importance to me"

"Am I?"

"You became important to me when you didn't quake in fear of me, when you listened to my story and did not judge me on my appearance…so yes you _are _of great importance to me and I cannot have you hurt or kidnapped in my name…I'm begging you, go back home where you are safe with John and the other knights protecting the kingdom…but to make sure you are safe on your journey home, I will escort you there…I will have to keep my distance though"

"Okay…but only if you are there, then I am safe" he smiled at her remark; _no one has ever trusted him_.

"Come here" lowering himself to the ground, he helped her climb onto his back just behind his shoulders. "Now hold on"

Slowly and cautiously making his way out of his cave, Oliver scanned the surrounding area before taking off into the sky.

"Eep…I think I've just found out I'm afraid of heights"

One thing she'd never thought she'd find herself saying was that she loved every second of being up there in the sky, flying with Oliver.

It felt like she could finally get a taste of the freedom she's been longing for so many years, and it felt magnificent. Right then, she didn't care if she was scared of the amount of distance between them and the ground, if she had the chance to continue to do this then she would.

Looking ahead, Felicity saw Verdant in the distance. Whoa she really was far away from the castle.

Setting himself on the ground a short walk away from the castle gates but through the trees so nobody could see _him_, Felicity slid down from his back and took a few seconds to gain her bearings before turning to him and thanking him for everything.

"It's I who should be thanking you but sure…goodbye princess Felicity"

Felicity couldn't help but notice how disappoint screwed with his features. Was he going to miss her?

"Goodbye Prince Oliver, try not to burn yourself…because no offense, I would probably laugh before I could do anything to stop myself"

"And I wouldn't blame you in the slightest" with that they both went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been able to update this for a while, it's been driving me crazy the amount of work I've been receiving but anyways I promise I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can. The most difficult part is writing the damn chapters. Speaking of, if anyone wants to send in ideas for this story I will be more than happy to look them all over and include as many as I can, I love writing stories where the viewers take part. **

**Hopefully you lot like this chapter, sorry it's shorter than the others I think it was kind of rushed but the next won't be, promise. **

**But anyways back to the story. As always please leave a review, tell me what you think. **

**Thank you x**

Felicity was deep in thought as she made her way back towards the Kingdom's main gates. Honestly, she was seriously dreading going back to the castle again for the fear of being locked up in her bedroom like the princesses in some of her favourite novels were. Except she wasn't being locked up in a tower, hopefully, but now that she thought about it did they actually _have _a tower that high?

Seeing snippets of the gates through the leaves of the trees, she froze in her tracks and breathed in deeply. Was she really ready to go home after everything that had happened?

Truthfully she didn't really know the answer to that question but just like the heroines did in the stories, hold your head up high and look down on any fear that might arise for it couldn't harm you if you didn't let it get to you in the first place.

You can learn a lot from books, you just need to give them a chance to see what wonders they contain to see them at their ultimate power. The power of imagination.

Continuing on her path to the gates, she saw a familiar face that was like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"Felicity, where the hell have you been?" Digg's voice was the first she was greeted by, it turns out he was taking turns about the front gate of the castle wondering where on earth she was.

She instantly found herself being drawn into a tight hug but not too tight so that she couldn't breathe and Felicity didn't give it a second thought before hugging him back as tight as she could because come on, she couldn't possibly injure him.

"Good to see you too John…sorry I got knocked off of Shadow and must have knocked myself out cold for the time being…I made shelter in a nearby cave though, and made a fire to keep warm for the night…looks like those books really do come in handy" Felicity decided not to tell him the complete truth, that stayed with Oliver for the night because _god knows how that will turn out_, so she spun the truth a little.

What you didn't know couldn't hurt you.

* * *

"FELICITY!" her mother screeched when Digg brought her into the main room, where the library was, in her favourite reading place she also noticed.

Her mother instantly ran to her and pulled her close but there was something about her hugs that just weren't _as _warm as they used to be when she was a kid but just like always, she kept that thought to herself because to be honest who would listen to her rant on and on about life's problems when they're suffering problems themselves?

"Where in the world have you been?" her father's words came out harsh along with his tone but that hasn't bothered her since she was younger. She's become accustomed to being yelled at and just taking it all in with her stride.

"Mostly, unconscious in a cave but I managed to scrap together a fire looks like all these years of reading adventure books definitely came in handy" she attempted to keep the knowing smirk at bay and managed to pull it off.

"Well I assure you, it's not going to be happening again…from now on whenever you wish you go out, a guard will escort you"

"But papa that is preposterous! I don't need 24-7 supervision I am not a child anymore! I clearly took care of myself out there in the woods so I am sure I can care for myself in a castle!"

Turning on her heel, Felicity quickly strode out of the room and through the castle towards the gate with the place she wanted to go clear in mind. The one place where she would be listened to, the one place where she would be cared about and not ordered about and caged up like some animal. Ignoring the furious shouts of her father and the hysterical ones that of her mother, Felicity never slowed her movements, dodging and weaving her way around the staff and knights of the castle.

"Felicity, wait!" Digg called out to her, attempting to catch up to her but he knew it was no use. When the princess had her mind set on something, nothing in the world can change it.

Trailing after her out the main gate and into the forest.

Where the hell was she going? Her secret place was the other way, through the courtyard.

* * *

Moving through the forest made her feel free. Within these trees nothing can boss her around, nothing can break her down like her parents do every day of her life. The days she had spent in the forest were probably the best days of her life and she didn't regret being knocked out the saddle of Shadow at all, because of that reason she had met somebody that didn't judge her one bit, who accepted her even with her faults.

* * *

During her mental ranting, Digg had managed to catch her up and they were walking side by side through the trees.

The snapping of a branch made Digg bring Felicity to stand behind him as he faced the danger head on. When a bunch of men showed themselves, he knew he was outnumbered but that didn't mean he was going down without a fight, he wasn't allowing Felicity to be taken with such ease as that, he wasn't a man like that.

She didn't need to know combat to know that Digg stood no chance against a group of men of that size and while it felt like serious déjà vu, she didn't lose concentration in case she would be forced to defend either herself or Digg. She counted about fifteen men in total, _they stood no chance_.

They were about to attack when they began quivering where they stood, making Digg frown but not lose focus on them they could just be using that as a tactic but that thought changed when members of the group spun on their heel and sprinted off into the depths of the forest in which they came.

Felicity threw a glance over her shoulder she found out what had made them all so terrified and unconsciously made a noise of relief.

When the men had scattered into the depths of the forest, Digg turned to Felicity but only to see a giant dark green dragon looming over her but it was the way he was looking down at her with such softness that made his mind whirl.

Did Felicity tell the complete and honest truth of what had actually happened to her out here?

* * *

"Who are you?" the creature snarled his way and lowered his head to him but was cut off by Felicity.

"No stop! This is Digg, who I told you about before! He's not going to hurt me!" she was standing there with her arms spread out, making her seem like a cross.

"Who is this!" Digg clearly wasn't very happy with the fact that Felicity was currently standing between the two.

"What, do you think I'd hurt her?" Oliver was clearly fuming at the accusation.

Did he really think that he could _ever _hurt Felicity, the very person that understood him the most? What kind of beast from hell did he was?

"I don't know, you tell me" it was clear to see from that point on, he wasn't the only one protective of her. _Huh, he really was like her older brother _he thought.

"Come on if we stay here, god knows who else will decide to come along…hop on"

Lowering himself to the floor once again, Oliver smiled slightly at the fact that Felicity didn't need to be told twice, instantly clambering her way up onto his back and leaving Digg shocked in her wake. He didn't usually allow new people to hitch a ride but since Digg was with Felicity and had already proved his loyalty towards her, he allowed him access.

"If your parents could see you now"

"Yeah I know…_Felicity what on earth do you think you're doing on the back of a dragon, you could get hurt!_" she mimicked her mother with surprising similarity which got a laugh out of both men, surprising them both but not Felicity for she knew they both had very similar qualities.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so I know this chapter definitely isn't as long as the others however, this is mainly about the conversation between Oliver and Digg about Felicity and their lives in general. Consider this as an _almost a fill-in-the-gap-between-chapters_ chapter.**

**Anyways hope you like it and enjoy reading it. As always, please review.**

**Thank you x**

Oliver spread his muscular wings to the sides before he darted into the skies like an arrow.

They were a couple miles from his cave. All he could say was that he was glad he had heard John Diggle's voice calling after Felicity and instantly he knew to which Felicity he was talking to. He hadn't hesitated to shoot off in that direction as fast as he could and thank the gods that he got there in time.

Against him, especially with his anger towards anybody attempting to either harm or kidnap Felicity, they didn't stand a chance.

When they had finally gotten to the safety of his cave, Oliver had encouraged Felicity to go and rest. She went over by the rocks they had once slept on together and leant up against the softest rock there was, he lit a fire nearby so she could stay warm. Diggle came over and covered her with his cape that he normally wore.

It was then he saw what he wore.

Chainmail laced his chest and past his waist but allowed him the movement of running, a belt where he stashed his sword and range of other weapons encircled his waist, knee-high boots came up to his kneecaps while a brief layer of armour rested atop. It covered both shoulders, providing him with minimum protection if battle should even ensue.

Glancing back at the now sleeping princess, she looked at peace as she slept, before returning his gaze to the bodyguard, who now watched his every move.

"What?"

"First of all, who are you?"

"Why should I dwell on such to you?"

"Because I need to know if any harm should come to Felicity…it's my job to protect her, and my life to keep my promise made to her parents"

"…if you should so believe that I would so like to bring harm to her, then you knight are mistaking me for another…I would so gladly perish than to see her come to any harm"

His answer seemed to halt John in his movements.

"You care for her?"  
"I do"

"Well I guess I have you to thank for protecting her in the time she was at her most vulnerable, I am grateful"

"Who said anything about that?"

"Nobody had to speak words to know something was rolling beneath the surface…the sound of relief she made when you saved us from those men, she only makes that sound to those whom of which she trusts and feels safe with, mostly including myself…the way she did not show a moment's hesitation before mounting your back…the way she just fell asleep with you nearing her but the main one was the way the two of you looked upon each other"

Was it really that obvious? Oliver thought.

"You do not have to thank me…she first stumbled upon my cave seeking shelter for the night, I found her with enemy knights nipping at her heels. They angered me, the way they saw no respect for whom she was so I intervened and she stayed the night here with me. The following morning I flew her home"

"Thank you for your part you played in her protection for that night and for escorting her home safely…her parents were ultimately grateful for her returning to the castle"

"Like I said, you do not have to thank me…I did not do it for the King and Queen, I did it for her…Felicity does not deserve such a life as that to fall upon her"

"I believe we are more alike than I once thought us to be, we both are willing to sacrifice a lot for her safety"

"I believe you to be right there…maybe we can be friends and not enemies"

"Maybe…but for now I think it may be best for us to stay the night here once again, for night is falling upon us quickly. We would not be able to make it back to Verdant in such darkness as that"

"Make yourself comfortable, I will keep watch"

"I have a feeling you will soon grow on me"

"You have a point there"

"My name is John Diggle but you may call me Digg, friend to a friend"

"…thank you, Digg…my name is Oliver"

"Wait, Prince Oliver?"

"Yes"

"So this is what happened to you all those years ago"

"I did not make the right choices and now I will live my life to serve those consequences"

"Well Oliver, I believe you may not have to live that way for long…for the compassion you have shown for Felicity, you are beginning to show what is truly in your heart" nodding his thanks, Oliver moved to get a full view of the mouth of his cave as Digg went over to where Felicity laid and allowed her to use his lap as a cushion.

Digg's words struck something in him. Was what he spoke true? Could he really make up for his all-time mistake? What would he do if he changed back?

He had spent so long in this form, was he really ready to change it all?

That thought couldn't be escaped as Oliver begun to think about his life back at Starling, did anybody truly miss his disappearance?

What would happen upon his return to his own home?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm slowly working my way towards the main section of this story so hopefully it won't be much longer until you find out what's in store for the team and what happens to Felicity?**

**Anyways hope you like it and enjoy reading it. As always, please review.**

**Thank you x**

"Papa, I refuse to marry someone who not only I do not love but whom of which will only treat me as a shadow, whose only sole purpose is that of keeping him company in life, so I refuse to marry that snobbish prince Ray Palmer"

"Felicity believe me when I say this, as my daughter and princess to this kingdom, it is your duty to tie together our two kingdoms of Verdant and Gotham in a state of peace for those of whom seek home within the walls, so not loving one another does not matter, you will find a way to accept each other besides you cannot argue with that of which has already been written"

"Pardon" she didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes had widened almost comically at the words of her father, please say he hasn't done what she thought him to.

"From now on, you are betrothed to Prince Ray Palmer and you shall be married within the month"

"No"

"Pardon me"

"I refuse to accept this, I refuse to marry a snobbish little troll like Palmer and that is _my _final word" with that Felicity spun on her heel and waltzed out of the throne room with a purpose, get as far away from this place as possible.

"Felicity, don't you dare turn your back on me, I am the King and I command you to listen to me…FELICITY!" his voice and words became muffled as the distance between the two grew larger.

"Damn him and his stupid commands" she muttered to herself as she stormed through the rest of the corridors and towards the gates.

* * *

"Felicity what did you do this time?" Digg's voice met her as Felicity strode through trees and in the direction of which she knew safety would be met.

"I am not going to marry that little twerp; I would rather marry a toad than him"

"Well I do not really blame you there but Felicity, you cannot defy your father"

"Why? All he does is plan my life before even consulting me to do so, him and my mother, and I cannot stand either one of them"

"You, Felicity, are something that I have never met before"

"I am guessing that is a compliment"

"It means you are unique and one of a kind"

"Thank you, but that still does not mean that I am going back"  
"Course you're not"

* * *

"Felicity? Digg? Did something happen?" Oliver wondered aloud as Felicity strode into his cave, with figurative steam coming from her ears, while Digg wandered in behind her and went over to lean against the nearby wall.

"Best idea is just not to ask until she talks to you just in case you make it worse" Digg provided him with some sort of knowing on the subject to what was happening in that moment there.

"My arrogant father betrothed me to some troll I already refused to marry, I do not care what happens but I will not marry him" Felicity just continued to pace until she burnt grooves in the floor.

"Betrothed?" Oliver repeated as if his ears had failed him but unfortunately that was not the problem.

Digg had a first-hand view of Oliver going through the early stages of jealously and anger with actual steam coming from his nostrils as they flared in agitation.

"To whom if I ask"

"Ray Palmer of Gotham" she answered without a beat, not so much as looking at either man only at the path ahead of her.

"Palmer…he is nothing but a player who loves everything about the chase, he will go behind your back and pursue another woman until he gets what he wants then move onto another victim and another and another and so on" Oliver growled out, body growing tense and muscles coiling up ready to strike.

"I am well aware of that…I want nothing to do with the idiotic, overbearing, arrogant ass much less than to becoming his wife and expected mother of his children...pfft, I refuse to even think of bearing that troll's children"

Her harsh words settled his anger and acted as if a gust of wind, blowing away any uncontrolled thoughts of putting the man down where he stood.

* * *

Altogether she and Diggle spent a good majority of five hours in Oliver's cave just the three of them and she's got to admit, it did wonders to her anger for it disappeared as swift as it came.

Heading back to the castle, Felicity and Digg were chatting about more riding sessions when the cracking of a branch sent Digg into bodyguard mode just before a large group of men came rampaging out of the trees.

They didn't stand a chance.

Remaining behind Digg as much as she could for he held the only visible weapon, she knew she could defend herself but risking both his life and hers wasn't an option currently so she stowed it away longer and waited until the threat lessened, Felicity didn't see the extra man until it was too late and the world grew dark before her eyes.

* * *

He wasn't sure what had happened but one second they were being attacked, the next Felicity disappeared from behind him and then he was victim to an attack even he couldn't defend himself from.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic, it feels so weird to be writing as if in the medieval times but nonetheless it is so cool. **

**Anyways hope you like it and enjoy reading it. As always, please review.**

**Thank you x**

Her eyes fluttered open as a gentle moan escaped her throat, what just happened to her? Memories collided, landing as if they were a ton of bricks. Panicking, Felicity lurched herself forward and off the cushions she now knew cradled her head so carefully.

Looking around it appeared as if she was in a room, a bedroom perhaps. Continuing the search, her eyes laid upon the system of the room. It was like her bedroom, fancy in the sense, but under no circumstance would this room ever lay under the roof of the Verdant castle. She must be somewhere else then.

Patting herself down, she accounted for the several bruises beneath the skirt of her dress running the length of the legs and arms. Reaching up to her head, nothing seemed out of place apart from the blood that stained her fingers crimson red.

Swinging her legs over the side of the King size bed that housed her, Felicity spread her weight across her feet, equalising the weight in case she was more injured than she first had thought but it didn't appear so. She could stand on her two feet with ease, as normal.

Moving to search the room physically from her feet, the first thing she registered was the mirror on the wall with her reflection staring straight back at her.

The blood that she had found to be on her forehead was actually from the minor gash that was located on the side of her forehead. Great another thing to worry about, damn if this was what being kidnapped was like she already hated it but something told her that this was barely anything compared to what could be.

She had read more than enough books to fuel her knowledge on the whole kidnapping ordeal and right now, she was staring as the heroine of the story, she just prayed she wasn't the helpless, damsel in distress type of heroine.

Well there was always one way to find out.

Wandering cautiously to the giant wooden doors to the side of the bed, Felicity tugged on the handle but when she was met with resistance her heart jumped into her throat.

She was locked in.

* * *

The second he saw Felicity gone from her place, once behind him, Digg began to panic. What happened? Where did she go? Who took her? Would she ever return from this trip, had he lost their princess?

Searching the surrounding area for any sign of her, he picked up a scrap of her supposed now torn dress, letting his fingers trace over the familiar material delicately before pocketing it and running in the direction of the castle to inform the King and Queen. If what he thought to be true, he would need all the help he could get to return the princess back to her rightful place in the Kingdom, safe and sound.

He swore if her captures had touched a hair on her head, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER? You were supposed to protect her John and you failed her that!"

"My Lord, I know the fault is mine alone; I will not rest until Felicity is found and safe in this castle. But my Lord I have managed to collect a piece of her clothing that must have been ripped; the hounds may be able to follow her scent as long as it remains"

"Yes, yes that is true. Very well take however many men you will need but John know this; you will not return until my daughter is safe in her room, where she belongs; understand?

"I understand my Lord, I will leave at once"

"Good luck John, I place my trust in you knowing out of anyone, you have what it takes to bring my daughter back to us"

"Thank you my Lord"

Bowing before the King, Digg spun on his heel and exited the throne room with such determination. He will find Felicity, even if it means the death of him.

* * *

Trying every exit she could find, Felicity remained locked in the room.

Several men had come up to visit her including a certain Ray Palmer, the very troll she was expected of to marry herself over to and later on bear his children. Huh, she'd rather take a bludgeon to the head.

"Ah, Princess Felicity, you must be wondering to what surprise you owe this to"

"You kidnapped me. Why?"

"Because you, dear princess, were supposed to marry me yet you refused. What, am I not worthy of your love? Not worthy of being your husband?" he snapped, edging closer to her all the more in each passing second.

"For one, I expect you to keep your distance from me and all times and second, if you expect me to love you then you sir, are clearly barking up the wrong tree. I have the knowing of all your games that you play, you with your mistresses. So if you truly expect of me to marry a troll such as yourself, you might as well halt yourself there because there is no words that could be said for how much I refuse your proposal"

"Believe me princess, you have just committed a mistake right here. Every woman in the seven Kingdoms would love nothing more than to marry themselves off to myself"

"Then choose such a person and marry them then"

"I will give you one last chance, accept my offer of my hand in marriage or Verdant will be forced to pay dearly"

"You know what's amusing to me Palmer, the matter of words you state that Verdant will be the one who fills the punishment when actually Gotham will be as much challenged. Pray what thoughts have you say that Gotham is so high and mighty?"

"We possess a secret weapon only known to us. So I take it this is not you accepting my proposal"

"Prince Ray Palmer, you can personally take your proposal and shove it where the sun does not shine. I will never accept your offer. Now if you would be so kind to step aside, releasing me back to my _true _home"

"I will not"

"Pardon, Palmer I must have you know that if you do not release me, my father will send his men to come and collect me one way or another. You would not want to force your precious Gotham into war would you?"

"You committed that act all by your lonesome. From now on, Gotham and Verdant are at war"

"So you're declaring war just because I refused your proposal?"

"The reason for war is one that has been a long time coming, do not worry yourself of your Kingdom, I will spare your people. Now I believe it is time to ready for battle and of course I cannot walk into battle with none by my side. You will accompany me to the field" Palmer commanded before turning and waltzing out of the room so Felicity could be dressed for the war.

* * *

The maids looked upon her with that of pity and empathy, giving them a sad smile of gratitude, before they departed from the room leaving her to stand alone in front of the mirror.

Wrapped around her waist was a leather tunic corset dressed above a white dress shirt as belts secured the corset to suit her figure. A plain white skirt flowed down from her waist, spreading around her as she walked, creating a seeming mist around her. Her golden blonde hair was held upon her head braided with lavender flowers and pearls as the remaining locks cascaded down her back to the middle of her shoulder blades.

Why did she have a bad feeling in her gut?


End file.
